


The One Where Shuri Finds Out

by Winteriscomingforsteve



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt Everett Ross, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, Shuri basically stalks her brother, Shuri is suspicious, secret boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteriscomingforsteve/pseuds/Winteriscomingforsteve
Summary: When T’Challa asks after Everett Ross, Shuri is suspicious. Her suspicions most certainly have merit.Or the one where Shuri finds out.





	The One Where Shuri Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with my self-indulgent fic after I saw Black Panther on Friday...

Shuri does not understand what exactly her poor brother is asking. Well, that is slightly incorrect. She understands the words, of course, it is rather the the content of the question that buzzes around her head and refuses to digest. “Repeat youself, brother?” Shuri chokes a little on her words and gives T’Challa a searing look. He tilts his head back and shoots back a questioning look.

“I asked you, where is Agent Ross? I want to check on his well-being. Is that a problem _sister_?” T’Challa holds a happy smirk on his lips and Shuri is in absolute disbelief. He acts like this is the every day request, to go see the little man who’s just three hours been recovering from his second round of injuries. Honestly, she had not even planned to go back to see her patient until at least the evening.

“What has gotten you so interested in him, hmm?” Her question has a joking lilt to the tone and she moves away from where she had been standing to go fiddle with some machinery on the desk across the room. T’Challa follows her, ovbiously still wanting the information he came to get.

“Shuri, he is under Wakanda’s care and I am responsible for his survival as the King.” Shuri rolls her eyes in good nature.

“No, my King, I am responsible for keeping him alive you idiot.” T’Challa steps over to her and she can tell that he is trying to give her an authoritative look but it is barely anything but the somber face of a wounded animal to her eyes. With a breathy laugh and a shake of her head, Shuri finally gives in.

“Fine brother, the room is twelve of the third floor. Don’t expect me to always be giving you what you want now that you are a King.” Shuri reprimands and reaches for her newest invention as soon as T’Challa turns his back.

“I certainly will not, Shuri.” T’Challa walks slowly away and Shuri aims the device at his back. In complete silence, T’Challa is hit with a gust of air and is knocked flat on his face. Shuri jumps to her feet with a loud laugh and slowly walks up to her brother as he gets to his feet and stumbles over his robes.

“Twice in one week sister, how original of you.” T’Challa scoffs and takes the device from Shuri to examine it. “At least you have no footage of this one.”

“That’s what you think,” Shuri points to the security camera in the corner and smugly yells out, “Thank you Taka!” T’Challa just groans and trudges over to the elevator.

“Someday I’ll get you back.”

“No you won’t.”

“Fair enough.”

.

Maybe this was not her best course of action, following T’Challa, Shuri thinks. Sure, he is oblivious and obviously hiding something from her, but it just seems like perhaps she should have just left him alone. It is almost too much work to follow him aroud.

T’Challa did not go straight to the medical bay on floor three like Shuri had been expecting. Instead, his first stop was to the royal kitchen. Shuri watched him pluck several expensive fruits out of the basket and cut them up himself into little pieces. This was unusual behavior in itself, T’Challa was not particularly handy at preparing food and Shuri would know. It was not ten years earlier that the Great Baking Soda Incident had occurred whilst he was babysitting and Shuri was not soon to forget it.

Once the oddly small chunks of fruit had been secured in a bowl, T’Challa was back to the elevator and this time was headed to the ground floor. Shuri, without a second thought followed.

T’Challa moved knowingly across the open back lawn to the flourishing flower garden that Shuri knew he admired dearly. Expecting him to stop and possibly just look at the flowers, Shuri was ultimately surprised where she stood behind a nearly crumbling pillar when T’Challa instead plucked a varying array of flowers from the vast garden and assembled them into a little bouquet. Shuri had to blink a few times to make sure all of this was really happening before her eyes.

T’Challa’s final stop was at the royal library which was most definitely not a first, but still a rarity. Shuri chose to wait outside rather than entering the library knowing all too well the rules permitting only complete silence. Even without speaking she had once made enough noise to get kicked out.

T’Challa left the library with what appeared to be three fictional books written in English. At least that’s what Shuri’s scanner indicated. It was an odd choice for a man who usually read in his native dilect when he read at all. Very strange indeed.

It is mostly a surprise when rather than heading back to his quarters to deposit his collection of things, T’Challa instead heads straight for the medical bay, flowers, books, and fruit in hand.

Shuri scours the halls behind him, and without a doubt, he is heading for room twelve. Shuri is sort of smirking, and sort of cringing in anticipation of what is to come when T’Challa actually arrives at the room.

T’Challa enters room twelve without so much as a knock. Shuri would have chastised him on his rudeness if the circumstances allowed. Shuri is happy, however, when T’Challa leaves the door to the room wide open which is actually essential if she wants to hear what the actual hell is going on in the room.

For a moment there is silence and Shuri is in complete agony. Suddenly, though, she notices the small black sphere planted on the ceiling directly in front of the opening to Agent Ross’ room.

“Perfect!” Shuri whispers to herself and proudly whips out her phone and pulls up her security camera controls that she obviously installed and personalized to her own enjoyment. The camera is initially facing the hall and Shuri moves it expertly so it is facing the door to the room. Shuri almost lets out a happy sound when there is a perfect view of Everett lying motionless in his bed and T’Challa’s form in a plastic seat next to him.

T’Challa’s hand is on Everett’s chest and his fingers push softly into his collar bone. T’Challa is thankfully avoiding Everett’s ribs of which most are broken or bruised on his left side. His hand moves to cup Everett’s cheek and T’Challa slowly rubs his thumb softly against the cheekbone.

“Everett?” T’Challa calls softly and continues the motion.

Everett? Since when did her brother call him anything other than Agent Ross?

There is movement where Ross lies on the bed and a small moan of discomfort, “Hmm... ‘Challa?”

T’Challa smiles down at Ross and moves his hand down to clasp the Agent’s own that rests on the bed. “It is me. How are you?” The sincerity of the question is evident when T’Challa’s face shifts to a worried frown.

“I-I’m alright, I think. A bit of pain, but nothing unbearable.” Shuri frowns herself at this revelation. Agent Ross was far from honest with her about this when she had last asked him probably four hours earlier. He had said he was perfectly fine and in no pain.

“I wish you were not in pain, Everett. It hurts me to see you like this.” T’Challa informs solemnly.

“T’Challa, I will be fine. It’s just a few broken ribs and a concussion, nothing life threatening.” Everett squeezes T’Challa’s hand and lets himself give a slight grin.

There is silence for a minute before Shuri watches T’Challa gesture at the apparent gifts he had brought that sit on the side table next to the bed. She cannot hear what they are saying, their whispering voices too quiet for her to hear. They share a hearty laugh though which resolves into Everett wincing and groaning in pain. T’Challa looks genuinely alarmed and upset to see the little man in pain.

After this, Shuri becomes bored. Their talk is only of poilitics and the content of the three books T’Challa had procured from the library. After several minutes of listening to their perceived lifeless chatter, Shuri decides that maybe her suspicions were of no merit and goes back to her lab.

.

It is evening when Shuri decides to go pay Agent Ross a visit for a check in. While she is definitely not qualified to be his doctor, she is much more knowledgeable than the doctors of Wakanda about her work done to heal Ross’ spine. She is at least in charge of checking up on that.

Shuri follows the familiar path down to the medical bay and trudges down the hallways to room number twelve. The little screen planted next to the door on the outside of the room indicates that the patient is awake and Shuri immediately goes to the door and knocks twice. Without waiting for an answer - being no better than her brother - Shuri enters the room and heads over to the sink to get a cup of water for the patient. She swears she hears a little gasp.

“White boy, how are you feeling?” Shuri asks loudly over the faucet as she fills the plastic cup nearly to the brim.

“Uh-um well, I-“ Shuri frowns a but at his response and suddenly she hears another voice.

“What’s-?” Shuri whips around, water spilling haphazardly over the edge of the cup and onto her as well as the floor. Her eyes lock on the sight in front of her in utter and complete shock.

There, on the bed lies a cringing yet smiling Everett K. Ross flat on his back which is not alarming in itself. However, it is the appearance of her brother directly behind him that stuns her to the point of no words.

T’Challa, the new King of Wakanda, is lying on the bed perched up on one elbow as the other hand rubs at his eyes tiredly. He is lying close enough to Everett that his chest the flush with the smaller man’s arm. Shuri’s eyes almost instantly draw to the fact that T’Challa is shirtless, his royal robe discarded in a lump onto the floor by the hospital bed.

“What’s going on?” T’Challa slurs out without opening his eyes and lets his hand down to clasp at Everett’s exposed side

“Uh, well, T’Challa, you m-“ Shuri is still silent but she can see the panic as it flashes across the Agent’s face.

Finally, Shuri gets the will to say something and what inevitably comes out is, “What the fu-“

“Shuri!” T’Challa’s eyes have sprung open and he is making a sort of intensly surprised eye contact with Shuri. There is a moment of complete silence and Shuri uses it in its whole to try and calm herself.

“I can explain!” Everett spouts out, turning a shade of bright red. T’Challa however does not make any motion to say anything or move. He certainly does not look too worried either.

“I don’t think explaining is going to help Agent Ross. This.” Shuri motions wildly at the scene that keeps getting more and more strange in front of her eyes, “Makes it pretty obvious what the fuck is going on.”

Shuri looks on as Everett turns to T’Challa, looking for some kind of guidance on how to solve this problem.

“You are not wrong Shuri.” T’Challa’s words confirm Shuri’s suspicions and she is not quite sure is she is shocked in a happy or disgusted way. To save herself from having to further dwell on this image in front of her, she turns on her heel swiftly and heads for the door.

“Alright, I am leaving. I’ll be back in half-an-hour and please do resolve this.” Shuri’s voice is calm on the surface but her brain is elsewhere as she basically runs out of the medical bay.

_What the fuck._

.

T’Challa watches Shuri run off with a little grin on his face. It’s not that he thinks it is humorous that his sister saw he and Everett together in a bed, it is moreso that he can feel Everett’s panic from where he lies falt next to him. As soon as Shuri’s footsteps are far enough away such that they cannot be heard, T’Challa peers down at Everett.

“Why the hell are you not panicking?” Everett asks as he looks up at T’Challa’s eyes.

“I already knew she was suspicious of me. She followed me down here earlier after I asked her for your room.” T’Challa informs as her runs a gentle hand through Everett’s blonde and grey locks. The elder man mewls softly and lets T’Challa kiss down from his ear to the skin of his neck. T’Challa presses fleeting kisses to Everett’s neck and under his chin gladly and feels the worry evaporate from his skin.

“How do you know she followed you?” Everett asks after a long minute. T’Challa shifts himself upward.

“Smart, but a little less than stealthy, that one.” T’Challa responds and Everett lets out a soft chuckle in return. T’Challa prepares to go back to sucking at Everett’s neck but the man stops him.

“Has she run off to tell everyone? I know you wanted to keep this to just us for a while.” Everett talks seriously and strokes T’Challa’s back with a gentle hand.

“She likely will not say a word. I should probably go to talk to her anyway.” T’Challa sighs and begins to sit up. Everett, sensing T’Challa’s intentions of leaving pulls his face down for a final kiss, their lips making gentle contact as they brush past each other. T’Challa gets Everett’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucks gently earning him a joyful moan from the other man.

“You will be back later, Majesty?” Everett jokes as T’Challa slides off the bed and pulls the robe onto his body once again.

“Yes, my darling peasant.” T’Challa leaves Everett with a final loud chuckle and heads for the door.

“Might want to watch your back, Shuri could want to murder you when she comes back here.” Everett just smiles at that and watches as T’Challa and his extremely fine ass both make their way out of the medical room.

Poor Shuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this completely self-indulgent fic! Please do let me know if you find any mistakes or inaccuracies.


End file.
